Kucing, Hujan, dan Halte
by BoraX 007
Summary: 15 menit di halte, di bawah guyuran hujan, bersama seekor kucing .../ Fic oneshoot spesial musim hujan, spesial untuk la dores ( my cat) spesial untuk hari menetas author XD dan spesial buat reader yang sudah menunggu fic-fic saya XD


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate:-**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **Kucing, Hujan, dan Halte**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

* * *

Di tempat ini, Di halte bus dan hujan turun dengan derasnya, sama sperti hari itu. Di mana Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Dobe-channya meninggal karena tertabrak mobil tetangganya yang keluar dari garasi.

Do-Be.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah di belikan mobil oleh ayahanya, tapi hari ini ia sengaja pergi sekolah dengan naik bus, agar pulang sekolah nanti ia bisa berlama-lama di tempat ini.

Do-Be.

Padahal selama ini ia sudah sangat-sangat protektif kepada si Dobe. Saat keluar rumah bahkan kewarung depan rumahnya sekalipun ia tetap menutup pintu, terkadang juga menguncinya. Walaupun ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa mana mungkin si Dobe bisa membuka pintu sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya sifat protektifnya itu hanya berujung omong kosong.

Si Dobe telah meninggal. Meninggal karena kelalaiannya. Padahal dari awal ia tahu, Dobe susah sekali di atur, melihat celah sedkit saja, ia akan berusaha kabur. Padahal itu sangat berbahya. Sasuke benar-benar bodoh. Ia lupa mengunci pintu jendelanya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan garasi tetangganya.

Saat itu si dobe melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya yang berada lantai dua dan tepat saat kaki-kaki mungil si Dobe menepaki rumput saat itu juga mobil sialan itu keluar dan melindes kucing kesayangannya itu tanpa ampun.

Dobe, nama kucing orange imut yang ia pungut di halte bus setahun lalu. Sejujurnya ia tak suka memelihara hewan.

Tapi waktu itu, pukul 2 sore saat ia pulang sekolah, angin bertiup kencang dan hujan mulai rintik-rintik, angin yang menegakkan bulu romanya membuat Sasuke beringsut ke pembatas tempat ia duduk yang ada di halte itu.

Untung saja ia seorang diri di sana, sehingga ia bebas melakukan berbagai macam pergerakkan untuk mencari kehangatan. Sasuke merutuk diri, karena menolak syal yang ditawarkan ibunya pada pagi harinya. Salahkan warna syal itu, kenapa juga harus berwarna orange terang. Sasuke dengan seluruh keemoannya akan dibalut dengan kain orange. Kembali membayangkannya, sepertinya ia tak sepunuhnya menyesal.

Tapi tetap saja ini dingin, sekitar 15 menit lagi bus akan tiba. 15 menit yang menyiksa. Melirik kekiri dan kekanan, ngomong-ngomong ini benar-benar sepi. Langit yang mendung, suasana yang sepi, Sasuke tidak asing dengan situasi ini. Ia pernah melihatnya di film-film horror. Haha jangan bercanda, Sasuke bukan paranoid.

Aduuh, perasaannya saja atau ia sudah menunggu satu jam tapi kenapa busnya belum tiba juga. Melirik ke jam tangannya, ah sial baru dua menit.

Sasuke benar-benar berharap akan ada yang datang ikut menunggu bus bersamanya. Menyelamatkkannya dari suasana mencekam ini. Ia berjanji siapapun orang itu, mau laki ataupun perempuan, Sasuke akan menegurnya lebih dahulu. Lupakan titel Uciha yang disandangnya. Saat takut Sasuke akan lupa sifat aslinya. Ah, bukannya semua orang juga seperti itu. Jadi jangan menertawainya.

Miawrr~~

Tubuh Sasuke membeku ketika mendengar suarah aneh yang berasal dari bawah kursi.

Miawrr~

Lagi. Refleks ia mengangkat kakinnya.

Apa itu? apa itu?

Miawrr... miawrrrr~

Eh? kok rasanya tidak asing yah? dengan ragu-ragu bocah 16 tahun itu sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya.

Sialan ! kucing nakal, ia hampir saja membuat Sasuke ngompol.

Kucing berbulu orange yang memngingatkkannya pada syal yang diberikan ibunya, bulunya cukup tebal hingga membuatnya terlihat hangat dimata Sasuke. Dan dia bergetar kedinginan seperti dirinya.

'Seperti Syal.' Pikirnya.

Menyeringai.

'Hai, kucing manis bisa aku menghisap energi kehidupannmu.'

Seolah dapat membaca niat Sasuke kucing orange itu mengeong keras dengan bulu-bulu serta ekor yang menegak.

Tanpa menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk menggapainya, dan tanpa dia sangka kucing itu menyambutnya dengan gigitannya. Untung saja refleknya lumayan bagus, hampir saja tangannya menjadi santapan si kucing.

"Arrr.. Kucing kampret. Aku hanya ingin memangkumu, agar kita bisa berbagi kehangatan. Kau kedinginan kan? tapi kalo gak mau ya udah bilang, gak usah pake ngegigit, kampret." Entah siapa yang kampret.

Sasuke kesal dengan si kucing.

Malas berurusan dengan kucing orange galak itu, Sasuke kembali meposisikan dirinya di sudut halte. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, semoga saja bus tidak datang terlambat.

Hujanpun turun dengan derasnya, hingga membuat udara disekitarnya menjadi semakin dingin. Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, setelah mengetahui ada makhluk lain selain dirinya ditempat itu membuat Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang, yah walaupun itu hanya seekor kucing.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu di diatas pahanya. awalnya seperti dicakar-cakar kecil, kemudian digesek-gesek. Membuka mata, sekarang ia dapat melihat siapa pelakunya.

Si kucing sengsi.

Sasuke mengangkat alis seolah berkata 'Apa maumu?' dan sikucing menatapnya dengan kedua kaki depan yang berada diatas paha kanannya. Dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa si Kucing ternyata mempunyai mata biru yang cantik.

"Nyaaaaann~" Perasaan Sasuke saja atau kucing itu seolah sedang menggodanya.

"Lihat siapa yang mencoba menggigitku tadi. Saat ku tawari kau tidak mau, dan sekarang saat kau mulai kedinginan baru mendekatiku, Kucing Dobe"

Maaf Sasuke kebablasan. Karena Sejatinya Sasuke manusia normal, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia bebrbicara dengan hewan.

Dan tentu saja si kucing tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia terus menggesekkan bulunya kepaha Sasuke.

Menyerah dengan keimutan yang dilancarkan si kucing. Sasuke pun menyilangkan kakinya dikursi kemudian mengangkat tubuh kucing itu kepangkuannya.

Tak menolak, si kucing malah mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, dan tangannya mulai mengelus-ngelus tubuh si kucing. Terasa lembut dan hangat. Jujur, Sasuke sedikit menyukainya.

Akan tetapi tak berlangsung lama, kareana Sasuke telah melihat bus yang ditunggunya di ujung jalan.

"Nahh, sepertinya kita harus berpisah, busku sudah tiba." Lagi-lagi ucapannya itu terlontar begitu saja, tanpa sadar siapa yang dia ajaknya berbicara.

Lama-lama berbicara dengan hewan akan menjadi hobinya. Terseralah, lagi pula tak ada yang lihat.

Sasuke meletakkan kucing itu di kursi sampingnya kemudian berdiri dua langkah dari tempatnya duduk. Memberi jarak dari jalan agar percikan hujan tak mengenainya.

Bus berhenti di hadapannya ketika kucing orange kecil itu mengeong dibelalakangnya seolah memanggilnya.

Pintu bus terbuka.

"Nyan~"

Seolah di panggil, Sasuke tak tahan tak menengok.

Kucing itu duduk menumpuh dengan kedua kaki depannya.

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kepalanya yang memiring. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Nyann~"

' _Suke, jangan tinggalkan aku.'_

Tentu saja suara itu hanya lah rekayasa otak Sasuke karena merasa kasihan meninggalkan sahabat 15 menitnya itu di halte bus dan di bawah guyuran hujan pula. Namun, membawa kucing pulang ke rumah bukan ide bagus. Sejujurnya, ibunya tidak melarang memelihara hewan, tapi dirinyalah yang tidak ingin.

Kucing itu menatapnya dengan mata biru bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sasuke tak tega.

Tapi tetap saja ini kepepet, pintu bus telah terbuka, dan sebentar lagi akan tertutup. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa slow bagi Sasuke. Seperti film yang diputar melambat, bergerak seinci saja baginya begitu lama.

Menatap si kucing, kemudian menatap kembali ke pintu bus yang terbuka ...

kucing ...

pintu ...

kucing ...

hujan ...

kucing ...

hujan ...

ah sialan...! Dia kelamaan berpikir.

Mengikuti perintah tubuhnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Sasuke meraih tubuh si kucing kemudian menyelip masuk kedalam bus yang telah hampir tertutup.

MIAWRRR ...

Si kucing memekik heboh tat kalah Sasuke alih-alih meraih tubuhnya membawanya kedalam bus , Sasuke malah mencengkram lehernya .

...

* * *

Dan begitulah cerita singkat awal pertemuannya dengan Dobe-channya, di mana bulan pertama ia selalu berusaha membuang si Dobe di rumah Kiba. Katanya biar mampus di makan anjing. Salahkan si Dobe yang saat itu suka pup sembarang. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya si Dobe yang bahkan selalu lupa tempat ia seharusnya buang air yang telah di sediakan malah mengingat jalan pulang kerumah Sasuke yang berjarak dua blok dari kediaman Kiba.

Khukhu, Sasuke tidak tahu yang memulangkan kucing itu sebenarnya Kiba sendiri. Well, Kiba tidak tahan. Awalnya Kiba senang Sasuke datang kerumahnya membawa kucing kemudian pulang pura-pura lupa, tapi siapa sangka kucing orange yang ia pikir 'lucu' itu dan bisa dijadikan objek latihan memburu untuk njing-anjingnya malah berujung anjing-anjingnyalahyang menjadi objek buruan.

Sampai sekarang Kiba yakin kucing milik Sasuke itu sebenarnya kucing jadi-jadian.

* * *

Sasuke menunduk kearah bawah kursi halte, berharap disana muncul kepala Dobe yang dirindukannya.

Dobe, bukan sekedar peliharaan bagi Sasuke, dia sudah seperti seperti sahabat sekaligus adik bagi Sasuke. Menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun, menemaninya tidur, mandi, jalan-jalan, ataupun memakan diam-diam daging masakan ibunya yang tidak di sukai Sasuke.

"Bisa kah kau kembali berada di sisiku. Aku akan menerimamu dalam wujud apapun, bahkan jika itu seekor singa. Ya asal kau tidak memakanku, tapi jika itu Cuma sekedar menggigit seperti yang sering kau lakukan saat sakit, kau boleh melakukannya." Setengah bercanda, setengah berharap. Mana ada pula yang seperti itu, tambahan Dobe yang dibicarakan di sini itu KU-CING.

Sasuke menutup wajah dengan ke dua telapak tangannya, tenggelam dalam rasa sedih dan penyesalannya. Tak sadar dengan seorang pemuda yang baru saja berlari menembus hujan deras kemudian ikut berteduh di sampingnya.

"Brrrrrrrr ... dinginn." Kata pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri sembari mencoba memeluk tubuhnya yag menggiggil.

Tubuhnya yang bergetar merambat ke kursi hingga menyadarkan Sasuke dari nestapanya.

Sasuke menengok dengan enggan, bermaksud menatap tajam orang yang ia rasa mengganggu tersebut. Namun, yang dilihatnya membuatnya terpaku.

Serasa di perhatikan, pemuda itu menengok ke arah Sasuke. Di kiranya Sasuke akan menggodanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Katanya jutek.

Reaksinya yang galak. Rambut pirang yang basah, matanya yang biru bulat.

"Ka-kau ... rengkarnasi Dobeku." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar dengan yang di katakannya

"Maksudmu—"

Pemuda itu ingin bertanya lebih jauh tapi bus menuju kediamannya sudah tiba.

Dan Melirik kearah Sasuke sebelum naik. Heran karena pemuda yang dikiranya sedang menunggu bus itu tetap mematung di tempatnya sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Kau tidak ingin naik?" tanyanya.

"A-ah .. ya."

'Dia lebih imut dari Dobe.'

Dan Sasuke tak Sadar jika bus yang di naikinya sekarang adalah jurusan kota sebelah, busnya sendiri sudah lewat 30 menit yang lalu, 15 menit setelah ia duduk di halte itu.

* * *

End

* * *

.

.

.

Halo, tahnkyou kepada semua reader yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca.

Fic ini mewakili seluruh fic yang pernah saya buat, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa fic multichap sya sebelumya kemungkinan besar tidak akan saya lanjutkan lagi a.k.a discontinued. Kenapa? Yang pertama karna saya tidak punya ide lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Yang kedua, saya tidak punya ide lagi untuk melanjutkannya XD. Yang ketiga, karena saya tengah luar biasa sibuk dengan aktivitas kampus yang tak bercelah. Keempat, saya kepikiran untuk mengurangi kadar ke fujoan saya. Saya sebenarnya berniat berhenti, tapi setelah 4 bulan hiatus yang saya habiskan hanya untuk bepikir XD dan dari hasil pemikiran itu saya menarik kesimpulan, masuk kedalam dunia yaoi(fudanshi) itu bisa saja mudah dan sulit tergantung bagaimana personality seseorang tapi berhenti/keluar dari dunia itu lah yang susah, sekuat apapun kemampuan personal anda tapi berhenti dari sesuatu yang telah anda geluti hampir 6 tahun yakinlah ini sangat sulit, lebih sulit dari memasang res jepang pada rok lingkar X3. Maka dari itu saya tidak akan berhenti, namun saya tidak akan se aktif dulu. Saya akan tetap mengaplod karya2 saya namun di hari-hari spesial, contohnya kemarin author lagi ultah XD (ucapin selamat dong #plakk) dan jika diberi kemudahan saya akan menyelesaikan beberapa fic multichap yang memungkinkan dapat di lanjutkan oke, see you all :*

* * *

BoraX007


End file.
